Daydream
by Ms Tina
Summary: This fic follows some of the events after Glow, although it can be seen as a separate story. Will Robin be able to do something about his newfound feelings towards Raven? Only time will tell. Warning: Fluff and random strange scenes. [RobRav]
1. Hey There Sexy

**Daydream**

By: Tina the reviewer

Rating: PG-13 Because Robin's mind is a little in the gutter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever, unfortunately... (**_Why must you torment me so?_**)

A/N: Hello, readers. First of all, I REALLY want to thank those of you who read and reviewed (especially you) my first Teen Titan fic, Glow. I truly appreciate it; you were all lovely. So this fic, Daydream, is a sort of sequel to Glow, and will comprise of a few (and probably short) chapters, though the exact number remains uncertain. This is for those who wanted a second chapter, because I think I'd like to keep Glow as a one shot. Daydream can be seen as a stand alone, or like I mentioned earlier, the continuation of Glow.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hey There Sexy

Start:

It was a cheery morning. The golden sun was beaming, making the river shine beautifully. The clouds were perfectly fluffy and white, and the sky so impossibly blue.

It looked like Jump city was in for a perfect summer's day. Provided if the criminal element didn't feel like coming out today and no one spat in Slade's coffee this morning.

Robin felt on top of the world. He felt like he was still asleep and dreaming, walking, no, floating, on sunshine. He felt great, he felt energized -

He felt like cooking. Eggs and pancakes perhaps. Maybe French toast? They hadn't had that in a while. And some cut fruit for Beastboy. No one else was up yet, so why not?

He finally found his apron and bright red kitchen mittens a little off where he thought he originally placed them but dismissed it easily enough; thinking either Starfire or Beastboy must have been messing around with them. He wore his apron, but put aside the mittens for later when he did the actual cooking. He knew (in his own little world) that _everyone_ (yes, even Raven) was jealous of his kitchen apparel, no matter how much they tried to deny it by smothering it with snickers.

Finally deciding that he would just make a little of each, he pottered around the kitchen getting all the utensils and ingredients he needed, and getting some water on the boil, knowing that Raven would want her tea. While reaching for the sugar on one of the upper shelves, he got a shock as a soft warm something pressed up flush against his side and a hand that was not his own, brushed against his, reaching for what he fuzzily realised was the tea container.

As soon as it came, that delicious warmth left his side, and Robin found himself turning to face the profile of a person he knew by the name of Raven. Robin was surprised, he had not sensed her coming into the kitchen at all.

Seemingly nonplussed from the brush up, she looked through the little sachets until she found the flavour she wanted. Earlier that year, Starfire and Robin had gotten for Raven a large assortment of teas, ranging from her normal herbal tea to fruit infusions and other flavours, like peppermint. They had thought that Raven would like to have a change in her tea once in a while – surely there were other teas that had the same calming effect but tasted better than her normal brew. They knew this from making the mistake of trying her tea, which simply did not agree with them. To their relief, surprise and delight, Raven had loved her gift. It had opened a new door for her, and she appreciated the thoughtfulness of the two.

Robin looked on with discreet fascination, watching her pick out a packet; he couldn't read what flavour though. He must have been to far to see the print, because the words seemed jumbled. She looked really beautiful this morning, although she was only donning her normal uniform with her hood was down, as she usually had it at home. Her hair was still a little damp from her shower earlier, making it look extra shiny. But what really took Robin's breath away was that she was smiling. It wasn't a wide one, rather, a pleased upward curve. It was a smile that reached her eyes and that stated that she was quite happy this morning. After placing the tea packet into her mug, she simply stood there, waiting for the kettle to signal that the water was ready.

She did however, spare Robin a glance with a sweet smile and soft greeting of 'good morning'.

Embarrassed at being caught watching, he busied himself by preparing the pancake batter at the kitchen's large 'island' counter top, not feeling out of place at all as he measured out flour, milk and sugar. With practiced ease, he broke two eggs onto the other ingredients and proceeded to whisk everything together.

Feeling an itch on his cheek, Robin simply reached out a hand to scratch, unknowingly leaving a faint smear of fine, white sugar in place of the itch.

That is until in one swift moment, Raven had managed to remove the whisk from his hand and shift him so that she embraced him from the front, meaning her arms were loosely placed over his strong shoulders. Robin could hardly register anything other than Raven's eyes searing into his masked ones and the intoxicating sensation he felt whenever Raven was close. Especially when she was only getting closer, boldly bringing their faces together so that she could ever so slowly lick the sugar off.

Robin almost died right there, had he not heard a sensual chuckle reach his ears, mind and heart. He was about to ask Raven everything that raced through his befuddled mind, when she silenced him with a kiss.

At that moment Robin had no idea who and where he was, his entire focus solely on this dark haired seductress. And he couldn't have cared less, wanting only to please her and encourage her attentions on him. She tasted so good.

Robin could not remember if he really did tip and lift Raven onto the counter top. For all he knew, she had levitated herself. As he tried to burn the image of her delectable self, spread before him, her eyes clouded in lust, he regained most of his senses, and even then he almost could not pull away. But that was mostly because as he tried to do so, Raven yanked on the front of his cape and pulled him down again. He could not resist his heart's instincts, or her siren's call.

And at some point Robin had joined Raven on the counter and their positions had switched, Raven being on top. Robin was panting heavily in between kisses and touches, the name of Raven sometimes called out and moaned.

Gradually, their heavy make out session came to a breather and Raven had the sexiest smirk Robin could ever imagine.

"You know, there's something really attractive about men in aprons," the sultry voice whispered into his ear. She paused just to nip his ear. Whether it was meant to be playful or possessive was totally lost on Robin, to him it was just erotic.

"But you know what?" she whispered.

Robin didn't know, but knew Raven was going to tell him anyway.

"It would look better..."

The gentlest of caresses across his chest.

"Without the uniform underneath..."

Robin's breathing hitched.

"Just..."

Raven slowly got off of him, the friction between them utterly sinful.

"Like..."

Robin's gaze just followed her and blinked.

"_This..." _

Robin was startled at the change in voice, which was very different but almost as familiar.

When Robin opened his eyes again he found himself shocked speechless. Instead of his beloved Raven, now stood in front of him, of all people, **_Slade_**, in **_HIS_** apron, and **_only_ **his apron (his mask still there of course).

"_Hey there, **sexy**_" was all the almost naked man said, throwing Robin a coquettish wink.

Robin opened his mouth to form, to his horror, a silent scream.

.:WTF???!!!WTF???!!!WTF???!!!WTF???!!!WTF???!!!:.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Ohohohoho How many of you saw that coming? Did you see the hints laid out suggesting that things weren't really as they seemed? I hoped that you guys enjoyed this first chapter, even if it seems a little short; it was the first time I've ever written anything remotely like physical romance. Does this deserve it's rating? (Too low? Too high?) Is there anyone who'd prefer if the fic remained PG or lower? (I don't think anything else further along in this fic will go beyond what has already happened though.) The rest will probably be fluff of sorts and random bursts of insanity and humour. Anything at all, just tell me by reviewing, and I'll do my very best to see to it. 

Lest you suffer the wrath of Apron! Slade!!!


	2. Bedroom Talk

**Daydream**

By: Tina the reviewer

Chapter rating: PG because of Starfire.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever, unfortunately... (_Do my feelings mean nothing to you?_)

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, I'm sort of a new writer, so your constructive criticisms and words of encouragement mean a lot to me. And I guess most of you managed to guess that the first chapter _was a dream sequence_, right? Cliché, I know, but I couldn't help it! (Sorry if that disappoints you, thinking that Slade's appearance is some major complex psycho/genius plot.)

Oh, and you people are too cute, being scared of Apron! Slade. Really, I find him quite charming.

Before we start the fic, I would like to address this matter:

As part of being a developing writer, I expect ups and downs, in my 'writing career', for I respect that everyone has their differences. Having said that, I am currently a step closer to being a better writer – I have just gotten my first flame (of sorts)!

I don't want to delve into the subject too much but I just want to say to 'you-know-who':

Thank you for reviewing; I appreciate your time and effort to correct me about pairings. Yes, I do know that the Starfire and Robin pairing is an official one in the comic books and that it is heavily hinted in the cartoon series. (Hears anti-StarRob shippers scream 'blasphemy', 'denial' and 'lies!') I like Starfire; I also like Robin. However, I cannot quite see them as a couple. I can appreciate the pairing but Isee them moreas best friends who hold great affection for one another. But that is mostly because Starfire is a wonderful and loving person.

Plus, there is this thing we like to call fan fiction. On and many other places, I have the right to be delusional - I mean, support whatever pairing I like, even if it's not real, or unlikely, just like other writers have the right to write self-inserts, Mary sues, OOC characters, AUs, fem/slash (viva la slash) and etc. But I do respect your resolve to stay true to the books. Good for you.

Lastly, thank you for saying that my story is good, although I wonder if that's only because of the Slade bit...

Ps. please don't call people names, it makes people question your upbringing, and is highly unnecessary.

Ok, that handles my first flame! I also want to give a big thank you to Akamai and Hawaiianborn14 who stood up for me! My saviours! Also goes out to whoever sent their psychic support and all that.

Lastly, I apologize for the long author's note.

On with the fic!

* * *

_Previously:_

_Instead of his beloved Raven, now stood in front of him, of all people, **Slade**, in **HIS** apron, and **only **his apron (his mask still there of course)._

"_Hey there, **sexy**" was all the almost naked man said, throwing Robin a coquettish wink._

_Robin opened his mouth to form, to his horror, a silent scream._

_.:WTF???!!!WTF???!!!WTF???!!!WTF???!!!WTF???!!!:._

* * *

Chapter 2: Bedroom Talk 

Start:

Robin woke up with a startled cry. His hair was more mussed up than usual, he felt sweaty, his breathing was laboured but his throat was parched. At that point he was not sure what he was feeling more – mentally scarred or hot and bothered. Both Dream Raven and Dream Slade had him quite shook up.

After a little while, while still pondering about the contents of his dream, regardless of his jumbled emotions, Robin's hero instincts sensed someone was waiting outside his room. The knock that sounded shortly confirmed that. Checking that he had gotten his mask on, and was decent (or not in an embarrassingly obvious state of arousal), he got out from underneath his covers to open the door.

"Good morning, Dearest Robin! Is it not truly a most wonderful day to be alive?" was the chipper greeting of Robin's best friend, Starfire. Without any need for further invitation, she let herself through his door, into his bedroom. Starfire started pulling the strings that opened his blinds, the view from his window revealed perfect weather, very much similar to the weather in Robin's dream. He stood back awhile to admire it.

"You know Robin..." Star started slowly, settling herself amongst Robin's night entourage of pillows on his bed "There is a reason why I am visiting your sleeping chambers, other than to give you morning salutations and invite you to breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast, Star noticed Robin turn a slight red. Star raised an eyebrow, but continued.

"I heard...noises...from your room... a little while ago," she said softly, a bit reluctantly. Robin blanched. In doing so he did not see her smirk.

"OH RAVEN!!!!!!" she practically squealed, mockingly imitating Robin's sleep talk. Robin jumped at the noise, shocked from it's volume and embarrassed that he had been heard amidst his 'throes of passion'. How on Earth would he know he had been saying Raven's name out loud in his sleep? Was he that loud? Were the walls between their rooms that thin? Or was it that Tamarans had sensitive hearing? He would never know, because Starfire would not have answered him, even if he did ask. She was too busy rolling around on his bed and hugging his pillows, all the while continuing her 'lustful' chant for Raven ("_Friend Raven! How I long for you!"_). While thankful that Starfire was the only other person whose bedroom was on the same floor (_random smooching noises_), Robin felt panicked that the occupants of the other levels might have heard him too ("_Raven! Raven! Oh Friend Raven!_"). Especially the occupant sleeping two floors above them.

Dismissing the thought, he tried to compose some image of authority and dignity as he faced the girl on his bed. Hopefully he would get her to stop all this nonsense and forget the entire thing. He could notbear to think of what would happen if any of this was to leave his bedroom.

Starfire stopped rolling when she saw her leader's serious face staring down at her. She simply gave a knowing smile, and Robin felt his cheeks colour.

"Oh Friend Robin, _KISS ME_! For _I_ am Friend _Raven_!" Starfire exclaimed before bursting into laughter once more, whether at her terrible impersonation of Raven or Robin's discomfort, no one knew.

But eventually Star's laughter subsided, to Robin's relief. He found her just staring at his ceiling, thinking thoughtfully to herself. He himself, while waiting for her lapse of insanity to ebb away, was doing some almost wistful thinking, remembering the more pleasant parts of his dream, wishing that it were for real.

Well, except for the Slade part. He shuddered at the thought. Even in his dreams, Slade ruined things for him.

Although we know certain slash fans would beg to differ.

"Robin," Starfire started once more, in a voice soft and sincere, "would it be alright if I asked a few things of you?" She glanced at Robin, just in case he gave a non-verbal 'yes'. He did, and so she asked.

"How deep are your feelings for Friend Raven, and when did you first realise them?"

Pink faced, Robin answered her truthfully and chose his words wisely. It was the first time he was talking with anyone about his newfound feelings, although he had already accepted them. He said he wasn't exactly sure yet as of his feelings towards Raven, (although they seemed deep) mostly because he was unsure of Raven's towards him. But he knew he was very attracted to her, for what was on the inside as well as the outside. Although for now it would lean towards that of the latter, he shamefully admitted, because he could not claim to know her that well, which he hoped to change in the near future. As for the second part of her question, Robin talked of their _firefly expedition_, which was no more than four days ago, _not _that he was_ especially _remembering. Starfire smiled at that – it had been a wonderful night for all of them.

Starfire accepted his answer. Not his most eloquent of speeches, but without a doubt sincere. There was something about the way he talked about her, shy but eager, and the _glow_ about him that screamed 'IN LOVE'. She knew she could trust Robin to treat Raven's heart with the utmost worship it deserved and have the strength to make their relationship, should they have one, last through all their trials, especially Raven's.

All of them, but she especially, knew of the burden that Raven carried, to have emotions but not be able to express them as freely as she should want to, lest she destroyed everything and everyone that she held dear to her. It would seem unfair to Robin, that she could not lavish love upon him as he would for her, but Starfire knew Robin would understand, and would wait patiently until Trigon was finally destroyed.

Deep down, even at this early stage, Starfire could somehow tell that Robin's heart would have no one else but Raven.

But for now, it was a matter of 'what ifs' because both of them were clueless as to Raven's feelings towards Robin. At most, she seemed fond of him, but then again, they all knew that deep down Raven was fond of all of them. Plus, apart from already being somewhat an introvert, they knew that Raven had to suppress her emotions, so even if she did like Robin the way he liked her, there was no sure way to tell. Being the enigma Raven was, they could only hope that Robin would be able to use his usual charming self to further endear himself to her.

Although as of late, it was deemed less likely. In battle Robin had his priorities right and was always focused on bringing the enemy down. However, in the comforts of their home, when he was not cooped up with research on Slade, Robin became rather shy, quiet and clumsy whenever Raven was around. This change in his behaviour was subtle though, so it was hardly noticed, but it was there nontheless. Most of the time he managed to keep up his cool front, but there _were_ moments these past few days when he said something _**really**_ stupid and unlike anything the usually suave Robin would say. It was embarrassing for all who heard, and thus never repeated.

In short, in Raven's presence, Robin could be reduced to a bumbling idiot. Both Starfire and Robin prayed that Raven found this new side of Robin cute, and earned him points in stealing her heart.

Getting up from the bed, Starfire helpfully arranged Robin's pillows, making his bed. Robin moved to assist her, but not before hitting her with a pillow for her jest earlier. It only took a while but the serious air between them had cleared up by the time they had finished and the day was beginning to look especially perfect once more.

With a promise to talk more later, Starfire left Robin's room, claiming that a very fine jar of honey mustard was calling her to breakfast and hoped that he would join her as soon as he was finished getting his 'cleanings up'.

And with that Robin went to take a shower, faint images of his dream still dancing in his head.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Hmm, certainly not my best, but I rather liked Starfire in this chapter. If any of you were confused with anything said, blame it on Robin and Starfire's befuddled thoughts! It's their fault, their fault, I say! Oh, and did anyone notice the shameless subtle advertising? Once again, please review! 


	3. Tragedy?

**Daydream**

By: Tina the reviewer

Chapter rating: PG because of Starfire.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever, unfortunately... (**_Do you not hear my pitiful sobs that echo into the night?_**)

A/N: To all those who read and reviewed, thank you so much. For those who reviewed, some of you are truly eloquent and brilliant with your words, even though it is just to review, to the point it makes me feel unworthy of your praise. I am humbled.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tragedy?

Not long after we left off from the previous chapter, Starfire had proceeded to the kitchen, indeed in the process of answering the sweet call of a very special bottle of honey mustard. It was her favourite kind of mustard overall and was the last bottle of honey mustard in the tower at the moment. Everything else was just the normal mustard, which she enjoyed, but obviously not as much as her precious honey mustard. She had been saving it for a special morning like this, when she could have it with a nice warm pretzel or bagel, or leisurely sip it straight from its container.

That is until she heard a crash from the kitchen as she exited the elevator. Fearing the worst, Starfire had flown to the kitchen at a faster speed than normal.

Not much time after… 

"You **Glorfbag**!"

"Star, I already said I'm really, REALLY sorry! What more do you want from me?"

"Your SUFFERING!"

"Star, you can't be serious!"

"Oh my sweet darling, how could this have happened to you?"

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Silence fool! The Princess of Tamaran, that is I, mourns!"

That was what Robin had heard when he had reached the kitchen. He was met by the sight of Starfire on the floor kneeling near a mess of broken glass and a yellow substance he recognised as Star's beloved honey mustard. Robin was worried that she might hurt herself amongst all that broken glass but she appeared more torn between saving the yellow liquid on the floor and throttling Beastboy. Said boy as well as Raven and Cyborg were perched on the high stools on one side of the kitchen 'island' counter, to stay away from the broken glass.

Beastboy looked as if he did not know whether to be extremely apologetic or miffed that Starfire was getting so worked up over a bottle of mustard.

Cyborg looked like he was having the time of his life, seeing Beastboy in trouble with the usually easy-going, and forgiving Starfire.

Raven looked like she was starting to have a migraine.

"Anyone mind filling me in? Starfire? Beastboy?" Robin started.

"Do not talk to him friend Robin! He is what you Earthlings call a '_loser_'!"

They all almost gasped in union at Star's harsh remark. She must have been pretty upset to lose that jar of mustard.

After a bit more squabbling, Robin had managed to get the entire story out of everyone's contributions.

It was silly. Beastboy simply should have been more careful and '_for Tamaran's sake use a chair' _to reach places he could not reach instead of jumping and Starfire should not have overreacted ('_more like, go berserk!_'), for honey mustard was not a precious mineral that was hard to obtain.

After everyone helped to clear away the mess (mostly done by Starfire and Raven, who could fly to avoid stepping on the glass shards), both of the Titan's youngest members had cooled down considerably, thankfully. Starfire was still mourning, though in silence, and Beastboy, truly apologetic for her loss. Both were ashamed that they had upset each other though, and sought forgiveness.

"Star, is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Other than replacing the mustard?"

"Mustard of the Honey" she gently corrected, but otherwise remained silent.

Star already knew what she wanted from him, but pretended to think about it. For some time now, Starfire had been thinking about Beastboy's diet of tofu, and how he could possibly stand it. There were only so many ways you could prepare tofu, and the ways that the Titans knew of, were not that great. That or they were just terrible at preparing tofu dishes. So what Starfire wanted from him was a day to be the opposite of vegetarian. To eat nothing but meat. She hoped it would encourage him to eat more meat. It would do him good, build more muscle, and gain some height and what not surely. She voiced this out.

"Star, you can't make me do that! That'd be like chewing my own arm! I turn into animals, or has the loss of the mustard threw your brain into whack, to the point you can't remember?"

"But Beastboy, it surely cannot be healthy to consume this much soy product! You must live your life –"

"Hell yeah!" Cyborg exclaimed in full agreement.

"- And it is not as though you are going against your religion. And it is this once, that I ask of you to eat meat. Please Beastboy!"

"Star, I can't, please don't make me do this!"

Star thought about it a little more, trying to remember an argument point that she thought up not very long ago, in preparation should this conversation arise. Beastboy looked hurt that Starfire would ask such a thing of him, when they all knew how important being a vegetarian was to him – it _almost_ made Starfire relent. Almost.

"Do you not often turn into big cats and dinosaurs? And bears and other big animals! They eat meat! And a little meat will be good for you! And in return –"

"That's different!"

"And in return!" Starfire repeated, "I shall go vegetarian. You will nothing but meat, while I'll eat nothing but fruit, vegetables and tofu. Think about it, you have in the past managed to sway me into going vegetarian with you, if only for a little while. It is most fair, and you _did_ smash my _last_ jar of _honey_ _mustard_!"

And so, after some thinking and muttered curses and vulgarities, Beastboy agreed to Starfire's terms. They were to start tomorrow, both needing the 'mental preparation' to face their task. Cyborg looked like he was going to cry tears of joy. They could practically see any gears of his mechanical mind whirring away, planning tomorrow's menu for both Beastboy and Starfire.

But mostly Beastboy's.

All the while Robin and Raven had just been spectators, Raven with a mug of now warm blackcurrant tea and Robin with a cup of his disgustingly sweet cup of cocoa and coffee mix. In the middle of the counter top was a large plate of toasted things like toast, pop tarts and bagels. It was the simplest thing to prepare.

Raven noticed that Robin's gaze often strayed to a particular part of the counter top and not without a tinge of pink on his cheeks, which was becoming increasingly familiar. She let this go unquestioned; whatever was on his mind was probably embarrassing. Plus, she was feeling too tired for any conversation, she had been up all night again. The only reasons why she had gotten up from bed this morning was because she had to keep up appearances (lest Beastboy manage to convince the others that she was in deep trouble and barge into her room in an attempt to rescue her… again) and because her stomach had began to voice its displeasure at being neglected. The extra meditation and training sessions she put herself through were beginning to take a toll again.

**-TT-**

Eventually, breakfast had to end, and the Titans went about their scheduled day:

Starfire went out on a solo patrol. It was her turn that morning to go around Jump City to give it a quick scan for any criminal activity. She usually took about an hour or so, even thought everyone's patrol varied in length of time; Cyborg's patrol took longer than Beastboy, Raven and Starfire's because he could not fly. Robin's however, was the longest, being the responsible/cautious/paranoid person we know and love. It was in the evenings that the whole team went out to prowl the city.

Cyborg was helping Beastboy with a math assignment due that week, and knew that he would have to check Starfire's work when she got home.

Yes, the Teen Titans, protectors of Jump City, were getting an education, _whether they liked it or not_. In between crime fighting, training, resting and goofing off, all of them took correspondence classes with the local institutions. While crime fighting was their main priority, all of them made an effort to make sure they advanced to the next level. Or at least they made an effort when Robin started to breathe down their necks or began to nag until they could not take it anymore. Especially Beastboy and Starfire, who used to be tutored by Robin when they needed help.

Used to…? 

It was a funny story really, of how Robin had been replaced from his 'post' as tutor, especially because he taught them for just a short period of time. This was because on a few occasions, he was nearly successful at driving Starfire and Beastboy (but mostly the latter) to tears. While Robin was intelligent and overall an excellent student, he was a terrible teacher. He was often strict and impatient, breaking pencils from his tight grip out of frustration and confusion when they could not grasp a physics or mathematical theory after he had explained it to them _again_ and **_again_** and **_AGAIN! _**And if the pencils were spared, there were holes drilled into the text books and papers, all rimmed with the charcoal black of the pencil lead; A trail of minor destruction that Robin left behind.

So, for the health of all, Cyborg took over teaching the 'younger' ones, being more patient than Robin and more tolerant of Beastboy than Raven. Robin wondered whether he should have been insulted or relieved that he had been replaced, so he did both. And while Robin often tried to stay away when the others were studying, they all at one point or another had caught Robin snooping around Beastboy and Starfire's papers on the dining table, checking that their work was nothing less than perfect. It was ridiculous, but seeing as he was doing no real harm, they ignored this idiosyncrasy of his.

But continuing with what the Titans were currently doing… 

Robin and Raven were in the laundry room. They were separating whatever articles of clothing that needed to be separated for the next load.

Like for example, the red top of Robin's fighting gear. Its colour tended to run and irreversibly stain other people's clothes, as the whole team had to learn the hard way when they first came to live together and were to lazy to separate the colours from the whites. Everyone had at least one article of his or her undergarments dyed a faded pink, much to everyone's dismay. After that incident, everyone diligently separated the laundry into proper categories before putting them in the machine to be washed.

There was relative silence in the laundry room. The whir of the ongoing wash cycle was the only noise that could be heard.

This quiet however, was far from being that of companionable silence. Robin's thoughts somewhat resembled organized chaos, only with more 'chaos' and less organization. He was wracking his brain for anything that they could talk about.

About the team? Past villains? Harry Potter? _(Why do you think the mould in the fridge is always blue?)_ Slade? Philosophy? Past missions? (_Do you think Sirius is really dead?)_ His secret identity? Her meditations? Life? _(Want a hint to my true identity?) _His research? Lunch? The weather? His dream!? (_You know, I had a dream about us making out on the kitchen counter last night… Want to help me re-enact it?)_

**_What?!_ **

Part of him wanted to get to know her better, past the inane things like what her favourite flavours were or what her favourite colours were – he already knew that. Her ice cream flavours of choice was chocolate mintand maple pecan and her favourite colours were sky blue and dark red (it matched the colour of the chakra on her forehead she once explained). In fact, everyone in the tower knew most of everybody else's likes and dislikes. Having had lived together for so long, they slowly learnt about each other through questions, intentional and subconscious observation. And with time, Raven had opened up to them, little by little, telling them fragments about her past and how she came to be the person she was today. Considering the person she was, that was quite a lot, but Robin wanted to know _everything _about her.

But mostly he just wanted her attention and to enjoy her company. Conversations with her were always fascinating and interesting, if a bit on the short side. Raven was intelligent and had sharp wit.

"You know what, Raven? I think you're really smart…"

_Silence…_

"… You're having one of those weird moments again aren't you? … "

More silence… 

"Yes… yes, I am… sorry, Raven…"

"That's alright. But for that, I request the use of your shoulder so that I may rest my smart head. Wake me when this load is done."

And with that, she did lay her smart head on his shoulder and drifted off. Robin had been caught off guard with her request but certainly did not mind their close proximity. Besides, she looked really tired.

Even though his attempt at conversation had been thwarted, Robin was more than happy to have this moment with her. Afterall, they could talk later.

"Ok then. Sweet dreams Raven."

As a darkness that accompanied sleep welcomed Raven, she decided that Robin's shoulder was definitely one of the most comfortable places that she could nap on.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: whew, glad this is finally out. Sorry if you waited long, but I found this chapter surprisingly hard to write, and is surprisingly twice the normal chapter length (word count proves it!). What I originally wanted in this chapter I decided to put into a later chapter and I have decided to put a little plot into this fic, although for better or worse is yet to be seen. 


	4. Green Eggs and Ham

**Daydream**

By: Tina the reviewer

Chapter rating: PG because of Starfire.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever, unfortunately... (_It's so dark. Just so, so dark…_)

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I had a bit of a writer's block, plus college life is just so stressful and time consuming – so expect really slow updates ok? Plus, Raven and Robin are not the most open of people, so expect this relationship to also go very… very… slowly… It shall come in due time. Patience, friends.

Won't waste anymore time on the author's note, but I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed and patiently wait!

* * *

Chapter 4: Green Eggs & Ham 

Start:

Breakfast the next day was an exciting affair that the Titans could not wait for. Outside, the summer sun was shining brightly again, bringing extra cheer into the kitchen as Cyborg sang a loud boisterous song of his own composition, about meat and tofu. The atmosphere was hot from what was cooking in the kitchen and filled with anticipation. Raven and Robin had been deployed to help set up the table for breakfast, and were quietly discussing of how Beastboy might try to wiggle his way out of today's ordeal.

The entrance of Starfire and Beastboy was surprisingly quiet. Wordlessly, and without any eye contact whatsoever, everyone took their normal places at the dining table and waited for Cyborg to amaze them with his 'culinary wonders'. Warm and wonderful aromas wafted through the air and with itchy fingers, Robin straightened Starfire's fork, which was slanted slightly to the left. After that he decided to just gaze contentedly at Raven's person, an attempt to ignore the tension that was swirling about him.

Although you wouldn't be able to tell behind his mask- on the surface he looked like he was looking at his place mat like the other seated Titans.

Starfire looked at hers in contemplation, giving nothing away to anyone.

Raven, despite her poker face, was decidedly anxious. Her empathetic abilities were catching all the waves of anxiety from everyone at the table, unhelpfully adding on to her own impatience from all this waiting. Robin was broadcasting some strange emotion though. It was something she could not recognise but decided to let it go once more- it felt rather comforting; besides, Beastboy's nervousness was more than enough for the both of them – she was beginning to twitch bodily… She wondered if anyone would mind if she decided to wear her hood up at the table but just kept herself and her gaze still and steady.

Beastboy, under his stony façade, was trying to calm himself down. His vision was swimming slightly, blood was rushing through his ears and his heart was beating so loudly he would not have been surprised if the others could hear it too. His throat was dry as well but he did not dare take even a sip of the apple juice (his favourite) that Raven had kindly set for him – he was too afraid it would just come back up together with his stomach.

Noticing movement coming from his left, he took a cautious but brave glace to where Raven was sitting. She was trying to stop herself from twitching in her seat too much.

"Rae?" he asked in concern.

"All of you are broadcasting pretty strongly this morning – my empathetic abilities are picking it up and it's making me twitch," she explained with a slight frown. "Control yourselves please," she addressed the entire table.

"Perhaps we should partake in the calming meditation that Raven often does to settle our nerves?" Starfire suggested.

Yeah…yeah, that sounded pretty good to Beastboy… It worked for the girls, so maybe it would work for him too…

_Now what were the words again?_

"**_Ajarat Zynthiot Mentos_**?" Beastboy said out loud. But before Raven could properly berate/punish him for his ignorance, Cyborg practically _flounced_ in from the kitchen, with various dishes and plates of food carefully balanced on his arms. His loud voice only added to the deafening silence.

"How're all my fave people in the world doin' today?"

He seemed to be unaware of the rising emotions in the room.

"Well, I just _so happen_ to be _fine and dandy_ this morning, how nice of you to ask, Robin."

Robin, who had been silent all the while, remained so as he watched a large platter of bacon was placed in the space in front of his plate.

"And the ladies! My, don't you both look so beautiful this morning! Look at you Raven! So full of energy, can't even keep your fine self still!"

Raven's eye gave a funny twitch as a plate of star shaped pancakes, presumably soy based, was placed in front of Starfire. A larger plate of pancakes made with real eggs was also set down in the middle. A plate piled high with scrambled eggs and another with breakfast sausages came next. Cyborg stood up straight once more to survey the scene.

"Oh, almost forgot!" he exclaimed before running to the kitchen. In his hand, as he came out, looked undeniably like a bottle of–

"Mustard of the Dijon!" Starfire announced happily.

With dramatic flair, Cyborg presented the mustard to Starfire.

"Your highness, breakfast - is served."

"**WHAT?!"** Beastboy raged, "That's not fair! She guzzles the stuff down more than alcoholics drink booze!"

"What are you talking about dearest friend Beastboy? Sure you see that I am merely using it as a spread for my soy based pancakes?" Star said calmly as she poured the jar's entire contents onto her short stack.

"Besides, mustard doesn't have any meat in it, right?" was Boy Wonder's two cents.

"Exactly. So now, as I am keeping up my end of the bargain-" Star said with a distinctly feigned air of innocence, "will you not hold yours, Beastboy?"

All eyes turned towards the team's changeling. This was the moment they had been waiting for, up almost all of last night thinking about it.

"I suggest you eat the scrambled eggs first, then work your way up to the sausages, and then the bacon," Cyborg said, already heaping a generous portion of scrambled eggs onto Beastboy's plate.

The eggs were yellow and fluffy, but all Beastboy could think about was how those eggs should have been allowed to grow into yellow and fluffy chicks instead. The more he looked and smelled it, the sicker he felt.

How would he like it if his unborn child was made into somebody's breakfast? And all those other meat things – they made his mind's eye see himself in his various animal forms, all being sent to the slaughterhouse and then served hot to satisfy the hunger of another.

Sick images of him eating his own flesh began to form as the smell of eggs began to intensify as Cyborg held a forkful of yellow murder under his nose, encouraging him to eat. Beastboy began to feel even more nauseous. Bravely, he opened his mouth to accept his fate.

Sadly, it was the empath, Raven, who threw up first, upchucking what little breakfast she had been eating. Seconds later, Beastboy had spat out his mouthful of eggs, the queasy feeling far too great for him to even swallow. He felt like throwing up too, but all he did was a lot of dry heaving.

The other three immediately rushed to their aid. Robin had rushed to Raven's other side (oh so coincidentally) the moment she bent to the side in agony, reacquainting herself with her food. Cyborg was comforting poor Beastboy with gentle reassurances that it was ok and rubbing his back, waiting for his breathing to even out once more.

Starfire had gone to get a mop and bucket, all the while singing the Tamaranean song of guilt and lament, very loudly and translated into English.

"**OH HOW FOOLISH I WAS!"**

"You alright Raven?" Robin had slowly brought her to the couch, trying to put her somewhere comfortable. After getting a drink for her, he surveyed for 'damage'. Robin was glad to know that at least all of Raven's breakfast had managed to get on the floor with none on her person. Raven would have been pissed later if her cape got messed up.

"I'm sorry," she said with a slightly embarrassed sniffle, "I've made such a mess."

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault. But what happened? Are you sick, do you want to see a doctor?"

"No, it was Beastboy, his nausea overwhelmed me and made me sick…"

"Oh… well… just know that I, I mean, all of us… will be here to look after you… 'Cause you know… we care a lot. About you…" stammered Robin.

"Thanks." Whispered a quiet Raven. Robin was glad to see that she seemed pleased to know she too, had people who cared for her.

That was when Starfire emerged from the elevator with mop and bucket in hand, her song of misery still going strong and only half way through. She proceeded to the dining table to clean up.

"**I'M SO VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY! HOW I HAVE WRONGED YOU!-"**

Sitting on the other side of the couch, Beastboy had finally started to breath normally again, although he would never read or hear "Green eggs and ham" the same way ever again.

"Man, I'm really sorry BB," apologized a truly guilty Cyborg.

"…SINNED IS WHAT I HAVE DONE! OH THE GUILT THAT ECHOS THROUGH MY HEART!!!-"

"And from the sounds of it, Star is too," joked a much better Beastboy. Starfire's song went unappreciated and ignored.

"Yeah… man, if I had known you would have a reaction like that-"

"No, it's cool – I didn't know I was that weak…"

"You're not weak…let's… just call it an allergy to meat…"

"So you'll leave my tofu alone?" said Beastboy with a grin.

"… Maybe… there are other things that a vegetarian can eat besides that white shit…"

"**THIS IS THE TAMARANEAN SONG OF GUILT AND LAMENT!!!"**

But before Beastboy could voice his indignation, Starfire appeared before him with a mournful expression. At least her song was over…

"Oh friend Beastboy, I'm really, really sorry! I promise never to force you to eat meat ever again. Please forgive me!"

Now, how could Beastboy, being the ladies' man that he was, deny such a pretty face?

"And what about me?" asked an annoyed Raven, who's nausea had already faded, "I didn't have anything to do with this… someone has to pay…"

The other Titans merely awaited whatever punishment the mighty Raven would bestow upon their mortal beings.

At the end of a while day carrying out Raven's every whim and fancy, the exhausted Titans (not including Raven) learnt a few things:

1. Do not toy with nature – vegetarians are vegetarians for a reason.

2. Never give Starfire a reason to sing- as sweet and sincere as she was, she cannot sing.

3. Queen Raven is all mighty and can do whatever the hell she wants – obey and you shall live.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: yeah, no real RxR yet. It's coming eventually people! This is an RxR fic after all! This chapter was merely to get Star and BB's deal out of the way, so please be patient. 


End file.
